Growing Pain
by Jenaisis-Sama
Summary: Raising a child might be pretty hard in the real world....but in the One Piece world, it's taken to extremes. PeronaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own Lich and Kishido.

"Kishido, come out, your dinner's getting cold." called Perona, searching around for her son. Lich was not helping, because "We won't find him if he doesn't want to be found".

Yes, Kishido was very good at concealing himself. Perona supposed he got it from Lich.

"Just leave him, he'll come back when he wants to." said Lich.

Perona glared at him. "And if he hurts himself, it'll all be your fault. There are a lot of dangers on this ship. Even though Moria-sama's given the zombies specific instructions not to harm him, what if he runs into Brook or another group of pirates who somehow managed to sneak in?"

Lich scoffed. "Brook's a good guy, he'd never hurt a kid."

"And what about the other pirates?"

Lich pretended not to hear her as he headed into the forest, looking for his son.

"Knowing him, he's probably broke Moria-sama's brain by now." muttered Perona.

Meanwhile, Kishido was wandering around the back of the mansion, until he entered a small room that had Moria himself sitting on a large chair in the middle of it. However, Kishido had no idea who he was.

"Who are you, mister?" asked Kishido.

Moria regarded the small boy for a moment before leaning forward.

"I'm Gecko Moria, owner of this ship, and King of the Depths. And you must be Lich and Perona's kid. Kishishsishi!"

"What's so funny, mister?" asked Kishido.

"Well, it's just you're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be."

"Small? Well, at least I'm a lot thinner than you."

Moria stared at him for a while before speaking up again.

"Kishishishishi! I like you, kid! Here, you can have this."

Moria reached down next to him and picked up a treasure chest, opened it, picked an odd-looking fruit with swirl patterns out of it, and handed it to Kishido.

Kishido stared at it blankly for a minute. "What's this?"

"Oh, right. You've never heard of them before. Kishishishishi! It's called a Devil Fruit, and if you eat it you get a special power, but in return you lose the ability to swim."

"Cooooool." said Kishido, looking at the Devil Fruit in awe. "Thanks, mister!" he said before running off again.

Kishido's parents, meanwhile, were having obviously no luck in finding him. They were just about to go and organise a search party when they heard their progeny's voice.

"Mom, dad! Look what I got!"

Lich and Perona turned to see Kishido running towards then….with a Devil Fruit.

"KISHIDO!" shouted Perona angrily. "Where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!"

Lich, however, was staring at the Devil Fruit in Kishido's hand. "Where'd you get the Devil Fruit?" he asked curiously. After all, he was sure as hell Devil Fruit trees didn't grown on this ship.

"Um...I got it from a big man with sharp teeth. Am I going to get into trouble for that too?"

Lich grinned at Perona. "Guess he must have met Moria-sama."

Perona still looked angry. "Don't change the subject, you two." Perona knelt down in front of Kishido. "Listen, Kishido, you could have seriously hurt yourself. Now promise me you won't go out without telling us where you're going again."

Kishido looked sad. "I-I'm sorry, Mom….I…I just wanted to do what you two do, you know, go out and fight pirates and find treasure."

Perona sighed. "It's ok. Come on, it's getting cold out. I'll bring your dinner up to your room."

Kishido looked slightly happier at this. "Can I keep the Devil Fruit?"

"Of course you can." replied Lich.

They all walked back to the mansion. Lich and Perona sat down in the dining room while Kishido went up to his room with the Devil Fruit.

"That kid….." said Lich, watching Kishido go up the stairs.

"I know, I know, but that's just one of the trials of being a parent." replied Perona, snuggling into her lover.

Meanwhile, in his room, Kishido _ate the Devil Fruit._

A/N: DUN DUN DUUNN! What power will Kishido get from the Devil Fruit? You'll find out if I get enough reviews.

Lich: Cheap-ass.

Me: Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kishido awoke next morning cuddled up with his Bearsy plushie. It was still dark out, which meant that if he was quiet enough, he could sneak out and have fun with his parent still in bed.

He grinned and silently got out of bed, quietly putting his clothes on, which was comprised of black zipped trousers, black grey trainers, a white t-shirt, and a black cloak his mother had made for him. He also picked up his Bearsy plushie and put it in his pocket for good measure.

He slowly climbed out the window, careful not to make any noise, and dropped to the ground.

He looked around. Nobody was up yet, so he ran off to the forest to try and see what hid Devil Fruit power was.

Suddenly, the 'old man with a big wound' jumped out at him, and Kishido's Devil Fruit powers inadvertently went to work there and then. The old man fainted and something ghostly white rose out of him. To Kishido, it looked like a spooky white silhouette. It kind of reminded him of what his dad had told him about the 'Shadow Shadow Fruit' a fruit that allowed you to treat shadows as solid objects.

Kishido had a sudden idea. He stretched out his hand to touch the white thing, and sure enough, he found he could drag it around. He then remembered his Bearsy plushie.

Without thinking about it, he plunged the white essence into his plushie, and it slowly came to life.

He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Suddenly, the forest came to life. Ryuma, the Legendary Samurai and Kishido's friend, came running out. He had sworn a lifelong vow to act as the guardian of Lich and Perona's progeny.

"Young Master Kishido!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

Kishido pointed a shaking finger at his beloved plushie, which was now up and walking around with a mind of its own.

"Toy Toy Fruit." said Lich, who had apparently been sitting in a nearby tree the whole time.

"Lich-sama!" said Ryuma, standing to attention.

"Gives the eater the ability to take the essences of others and put them into toys, thus animating the toys. Looks like you picked the right Devil Fruit, kiddo."

Kishido ran over to the tree his father was in. "It's…scary, daddy…."

"Don't worry, champ. If my theory is correct, it should do whatever you tell it to."

"Uh…ok…um…sit?"

The plushie promptly sat.

"Amazing." breathed Ryuma.

"Ok, come on, kid. If we're lucky your mother won't have heard your girly scream."

Kishido gave his father a playful push, before apprehensively picking up his Bearsy plushie, waving goodbye to Ryuma, and following his dad.

Once back in Kishido's room, Lich tucked him back into bed.

"Dad, are there other places than the one we live in?" asked Kishido, sitting up.

"Oh, yeah. This place is just a tiny fraction of the entire world!" replied his dad, getting that same passion in his eyes when he was being gross with Perona (well, Kishido, being young, just thought it was gross.)

"Really?" said Kishido, amazed.

"Really! I've heard of a sky sea, an island inhabited by fishmen, and even a prehistoric jungle island!"

"Wow…." said Kishido, lying back down.

"Yep. But for now…sleep. We can show your mother your Devil Fruit power in the morning."

Kishido nodded and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of pirates and treasure.

**End**

A/N: Just so you know, the Toy Toy Fruit is my own creation. Anyway, did you like it/ Review, please!


End file.
